Seasons
by VegasxHoneyDust
Summary: From the frost of winter to summer's smolder, the one constant through it all is love.
1. Viper's frost

**Winter-the coldest season of all; carries the shortest days and the longest nights**

"Go to sleep." Randy mumbled, wrapping an arm around her bare waist.

"I can't sleep after we..." She stared into the glow from the fireplace.

"Because you're frigid."

"Because you're crazy." She countered.

"Yet somehow it works for us." He dabbed his mouth on the space between her jaw and neck.

"Maybe _now_ it does." She said.

"That meaning..." Randy opened his eyes and waited for a response.

"Everything fades, Randy. One day I won't be so pretty, will it work for you then?" She asked. For a moment it was silent except the crackle of the dying fire.

"Come here." He wrapped a blanket around them and walked to the window. The snow was coming down hard, frosting everything it touched.

"Am I supposed to see something?" She inquired, staring out into the white mist.

"_Everything_." Randy corrected.

"But I don't..."

"Because everything's iced over and dormant, that mean it's gone for good?"

"Well...no." She admitted.

"So when we grow old together, should I love you any less?" He asked.

"God no." She whispered.

"Everything fades, but only weak things die."

**Through the frigid and frost, Spring blooms. **


	2. Opportunist with Amber Spice

**A/N: Yes I know Fall doesn't come after Winter, but I've got better inspiration for this season, as it happens to be my favorite. And I want to say this chapter is dedicated to 'suspect tomatoes'. Whenever I sulk over true wrestling being virtually dead and gone, she reminds me of the good ol' days, so this is for her.**

* * *

**_Autumn-Marks the transition from Summer to Winter; the arrival of night becomes noticeably earlier._**

Reds, oranges and yellows meshed in the trees, painting the sky a dull blaze as the sun started to set. Adam was coming back from one of his head-clearing walks through the woods. The crisp air and light breeze felt good against his skin.

"Babe..." It was completely dark when he walked in the house. Warm pumpkin and cinnamon spices filled the air, he knew he wasn't alone. He could hear light footsteps from the kitchen, and a dim light was approaching him.

"Happy birthday." She said, walking into the dining room gingerly with a candle-laden cake.

"I told you not to do anything." He chastised, but couldn't hold back his smile.

"But I wanted to." She said. Her face glowed as she hovered over the cake, curled golden tresses fell on one of her shoulders, she was beautiful.

"Are you just strokin' my ego or did you run out of candles?" Adam asked, taking note of there only being three candles on the cake.

"Neither. It's three" She said as she walked across the table and sat in his lap. " because there's one for each year we've been together."

"Mmm I see, so one for the year we spent a whole week up in that cabin..." He crooned in her ear, making her squirm.

"And one for the year we got thrown out of that amusement park for lewd behavior." She giggled. She dipped a finger in the frosting, only to dab it on his nose before licking it off.

"And one for the year I told you I love you, and that you're the most important thing in this world to me..." Adam said. She stared at him, unable to speak for a moment.

"I love you too..." She said, resisting the urge to break down.

"You know I've never seen you more beautiful than the way I see you right now?"

"Adam, stop it." She said. Her eyes would turn to waterfalls if her kept it up.

"I mean it. I'm crude, manipulative, a jerk...and you've always stood right by me." There was nothing but devotion in his eyes.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"You're too good to be true." He chuckled.

"Sometimes I wait for someone to wake me up and tell me these past three years have been a dream." She said, taking his hand and clutching it.

"Well I can assure you that I'm very real, and I'm not goin' anywhere." Adam said.

"I love you." She leaned forward and blew out the candles. "Happy birthday Adam."


End file.
